Injured
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: When Lance is injured because of mutant-haters, the Brotherhood boys don't seem very concerned for some reason. In fact, they act like it's an everyday sequence. Why is Wanda the only one freaking out?


**I love stories with injured Brotherhood members, so I decided to make one myself. Not as amazingly awesome as my other stories, but, eh, what the heck.**

LOLz….LOLz…LOLz

Lance groaned as he slowly made his way up to his house. His hand was pressed on his side which was bleeding too heavily.

"Man, I hope I don't need stitches." Lance muttered to himself under his breath.

As he opened the door, Wanda noticed it was Lance and said, "Did you get me my Hershey's bar?"

Lance managed a small grin. "I was just about to get it but I got sidetracked."

Wanda, who somehow still hadn't noticed Lance's condition, said, "Of course you did."

It was only until he was all the way in the house that Wanda noticed Lance's situation. She shrieked and said, "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!"  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought it was Kool-Aid."

"You need to get to a hospital, now!" She bit her lip. How could he be so freaking calm when his side was cut open and he was bleeding heavily into their rug? Oh gosh, Mystique and Magneto would not appreciate that.

"Calm down, Wanda. I'll just have Freddy patch me up."

Wanda looked thoroughly confused now. "Since when does Blob know first aid?"

Fred walked into the room that moment. "Since I moved into the Brotherhood house. We have to have somebody be the medic."

He went over to Lance and inspected the wound. "Hm, that doesn't look too good."

Lance somehow managed to smirk. "No really? I thought it was just a paper cut."

Toad, at that moment, wanted to see what was going on so he went in the living room to see what all the commotion was. "Lance get hurt again?"

"Yep," was Freddy's lame reply.

Wanda looked horrified at the amount of blood coming out of Lance's body. She had read somewhere that if someone lost 20% of their blood then they would need a blood transfusion. How much blood had Lance already lost? It had already stained the whole entire right side of his shirt, his pants, and a lot of the floor.

Fred finally picked Lance up and sat him down on the couch.

"I can walk myself, you know." Lance snapped irritably.

"Yeah, maybe you can also fall flat on your face and have all your teeth knocked out. I'm sure the ladies will love that." Pietro said as he walked into the room.

Wanda waited to see what Pietro's reaction would be. Maybe he actually cared for his friend and not himself for once.

"Oh my gosh! Lance you've got blood all over your clothes!" Pietro finally exclaimed after a quick observation.

Wanda was proud of her brother for finally caring for somebody else besides himself.

"No duh," Lance replied weakly.

"Take your shirt off," Pietro ordered.

Lance, with his head not very clear, somehow managed to get the tight black shirt off of himself and even took off his pants, leaving him in his striped boxers in front of everyone.

Pietro quickly took the clothes and inspected them thoroughly. He put them on the floor and finally said, "This is ridiculous!"

Toad looked at the speed demon. "We know."

Pietro ignored the frog boy and continued. "Why'd you go out and get yourself in a fight, Lance?"

Lance looked up drowsily from where Fred was stitching him up. Good thing he had a high tolerance for pain. "It was mutant-haters. Not my fault." He slurred.

Wanda put a hand on her twin's shoulder. "I know you're worried, but so are all of us. I'm sure Lance'll be fine."

Pietro blinked. "Worried? I'm not worried. I'm just mad that he got blood in his clothes. This month I have laundry duty and there's no way that I can get the blood out of these."  
Wanda's pride diminished as quickly as it had come. Of course Pietro was still only thinking about himself. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Fred answered, waving a bloody hand at Wanda non-committedly.

Wanda started feeling sick to her stomach at all the blood around the place. It'd take forever for the stench to come out.

"What's wrong, Babycakes? Need a hug?" Toad asked.

Wanda absent-mindedly nodded, leaving Toad very surprised. He quickly hopped over to Wanda and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly Wanda pushed him off and ran to the trashcan and threw up her lunch. She felt Todd patting her back and telling her everything was okay.

When she finished, he asked, "You okay, sweetness?"

She nodded, although she felt light-headed. Suddenly, she was falling and the world around her went black.

LOLz…LOLz…LOLz

The four brotherhood boys stood over the now unconscious Wanda Maximoff. Lance was drugged up, but despite that still seemed to have plenty of garbage to come out of his mouth.

"How is it that I'm the one who's injured and she's the one who fainted?" Lance asked.

"Shut up. Girls are always really delicate when it comes to blood and that kind of stuff." Toad defended his crush.

"What about all those female doctors?" Fred unhelpfully pointed out.

"What about them? Everyone's different and not everyone can handle blood." Pietro snapped.

"You know, that's really funny, considering all she wanted a couple of months ago is to see you dead." Lance said.

"Shut you idiot, she might hear! Besides, if she wanted it to be bloody, she would've stabbed or shot me."

"She's unconscious, she can't hear us!"  
"You're lucky you're hurt, otherwise I'd punch the daylights out of you."  
An awkward silence fell, then Pietro said, "Why'd she go and faint anyways? You're fine, see? She didn't have to freak out like that."

"What's wrong, Pietro? You worried?" Lance teased.

"No! I'm just annoyed is all. It's not like you're a big deal."

"What? You jealous that she likes me better than you?"

Pietro gritted his teeth. "That it." he grabbed Lance, who couldn't put up much of a fight anyways due to his current drugged up state, zoomed over to the couch and unceremoniously tossed him on.

Lance hissed in pain. Despite all the pain killers, it still hurt when he was jostled like that.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he yawned. Stupid painkillers with their stupid chemicals that made you sleepy.

"Shut up, Lance." Pietro ordered.

Lance nodded. "Okay."

Fred smiled. "All the painkillers are starting to finally kick in. This is the part where he starts saying nonsense."

Toad did a fist pump in the air. "Yes! I'm gonna go get the camera."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "I'm going to watch TV," he announced as he picked up the remote and clicked on the TV.

An old episode of Justice League was on. **(A/N: Is that even a show?) **It currently showed Flash annoying Batman and Superman.

Lance giggled. "Look Pietro, it's your Uncle!"

Pietro looked warily at Lance. "Just because he's fast doesn't mean he's part of my family." He paused for a second, then added, "Besides, Flash already has a nephew."

Toad, who was back with the camera, stepped over Wanda's unconscious body and asked, "Who?"

"Kid Flash. Everyone knows that." Fred stated.

"Well not everybody reads comics all day," Toad snapped.

"I only read newspapers for the comic strips anyways," Pietro admitted.

Lance grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Nickelodeon was playing a rerun of an episode of Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Pietro snorted as he saw the blind earthbending girl do some strange move. "Look Lance," He said mockingly. "It's your sister."

Lance blinked at he focused on the television. "I didn't know I had a sister."

Pietro grinned. "Oh yes, you do. Don't you remember when you introduced her to us a couple of months ago?"

Lance looked like he was thinking hard. "Oh yeah, I remember! Her name is… Tough, I think."

Pietro laughed. "No, it's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what you and your sister are."

Lance hugged Pietro and said, "Aw, you think I'm tough! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Probably the nicest thing you've ever said to anybody besides yourself…"

Pietro tried to pry Lance's arms off of him, but couldn't manage. "Fred, Toad, get him offa me before I hurt him more than he was earlier!"  
Toad grinned. "I don't think I will." He hopped upstairs, leaving the camera still recording on a nearby stereo.

Fred grinned as well. "I just remembered I have to go clean this stuff off of me. Bye!" He stepped over Wanda, who was still somehow unconscious.

Pietro allowed Lance to hug him for ten more seconds before he cracked. He pinched Lance hard enough that he finally let go.

"Ow, that hurt!" Lance whined.

"I'm not your teddy bear!" Pietro growled as he zoomed upstairs, leaving Lance alone with Wanda.

LOLz…LOLz…LOLz

Wanda moaned as she sat up. Her head was pounding and her body felt like led. What had happened? Had somebody hit her on the head and knocked her unconscious?

"I'm not your teddy bear," she heard Pietro practically snarl. She felt him zoom by and all the way upstairs.

Whatever had happened had obviously upset him. She wondered who he possibly could have been talking to.

She finally decided to open her eyes and was surprised to see Lance in his black and red striped boxers, hugging a couch cushion and watching a kids' show.

He noticed Wanda was awake and said, "Hey Wanda! I saw Pietro's uncle on TV!"

Wanda glared. "Since when does Pietro have an uncle?"

"Well, he said it wasn't his uncle, but I said that Flash had to be his uncle because he was fast just like him."  
"I see."

"And then Pietro said Toph was my sister. He said I introduced her to you guys a while ago, but I don't remember that. Do you?"

"What the fudgecakes* are you talking about?"

Lance giggled. "You're silly."  
It was then that Wanda realized that there was something very wrong with Lance. Lance didn't giggle. Heck, he barely even smiled!

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked.

Lance smiled. "Wanda, you have pretty eyes."  
"Uh… thank you?"

"Since Pietro and I have an Uncle and sister, I have to choose one for all of you guys too." Lance said. "Let's see… Toad can have Martian Manhunter as an Uncle. Fred can have Clayface for a brother. You can have Batman as an Uncle."  
Wanda actually grinned at that one. "Why Batman?"  
"Because you're almost as scary as him."

"Well since Pietro and I are brother and sister and Batman and Flash are both our Uncles, they'd have to be brothers."

Lance yawned for the second time that afternoon. "I guess so."

"Go to sleep, you idiot."

"Okay." Lance closed his eyes, then said, "I guess all of us can be brothers and you can be the mean, big sister."

"Yeah," Wanda said quietly.

"Goodnight, Wanda. I love you." Lance said sleepily.

Wanda simply grunted in reply. Lance cracked an eye open and said, "You're supposed to say, "I love you, too."

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa aaassssssssssssssssseee?"

"I love you too!" Wanda practically screamed.

Lance was satisfied and went to sleep. Wanda rolled her eyes. She seriously hoped that medicine wore off soon otherwise she'd have to knock him out.

As she started heading up the stairs, Todd looked at her unhappily. "What's your problem?" She snapped.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Lance," Toad said with a frown on his face.

Wanda's thoughts went through her head a million miles per second. He had heard her? Before she could defend herself though, Toad came to his own conclusion. "It all adds up. The way you always defend him when we want to play a prank on him."

"That was once!"  
"The way you always stand by him when Mystique comes over and talks to us about a mission she has for us."

"You smell, Fred's eating makes me sick to my stomach, and Pietro's annoying! He's the only decent person on this team!"  
"The way you share your food with him."

"Actually, he just grabbed the last of my donuts and I figured it didn't matter because I don't need the extra calories anyway."  
"The way you wear his clothes."

"It was Fred's month to do laundry, I had no clean clothes left, your clothes smell like something a dog wouldn't eat, Fred's clothes are covered with food stains and way too big, and Pietro's clothes are too small for me. Lance was the only person who had something I could wear!"  
"The way-"

"We're not in love, okay!" Wanda screamed at several light bulbs throughout the house blew up.

"You sure?"  
"Positive."

Toad hugged Wanda. "Yes! I'm back in line!"  
Wanda snorted as she hexed Toad off of her. "As if."

LOLz…LOLz…LOLz

Later that night, when everyone had finally drifted off to sleep after their tiring day, they awoke to hear a loud shriek, then Mystique screaming, "Who the hell got blood all over my rugs and couch!"

LOLz…LOLz…LOLz

***Yeah, I would use the actual word, but my Christian censor in my head wouldn't allow it. So I use substitutions for it all the time, like fudge, fudgsicles, funk, funky, stuff like that.**

**And I don't actually know what somebody super drugged up acts like, seeing as how I've never had anything worse than the 24 hour flu, and the worse injury I've had was when I hurt my knee but I was fine the next day so I guess that doesn't count.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and tell me if you know of any nice Brotherhood stories that have come out so far.**


End file.
